Ireul
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: The residents at the Smash Mansion had to worry about one thing, surviving The Beserker Virus but now the creator of this so called virus has decided to play a deadly game with the residents. Accepting OC's


**Warning: This SYOC will contain blood, death, brutaility and everything you see in horror films over 9000**

* * *

The wind blew harder against the window that somehow woke the young woman up even though it hadn't been cold.

_'Where the hell am I?' _thought the young woman as she knocked on the door, which opened within five seconds of opening it. She then stepped in the mansion doors and into the wooden halls that creaked with every step she took. She was suddenly tackled on the ground.

"Let me go!" The young woman said, but it was effortless, then however a blonde woman with a figure similar to hers wearing a single blue jumpsuit of some kind.

"Wii Fit Trainer enough, she's not one of them!" snapped the woman which caused the young woman to feel relief as her assailant , revealed to be a barefoot woman who was completely white who was wearing a yoga outfit.

"Okay how can you tell with that black cloak of hers, Samus?" Her assailant asked the woman asked.

"For starters, she would have killed you, Wii Fit Trainer." Samus replied before she made her way towards the woman.

"Would you mind taking of the cloak and telling me your name?" Samus asked.

The young woman compiled revealing herself as a 5'9 young woman with Long silver hair that looked like Nine's hairstyle, which covered one of her electric blue vivid Tiger-like young woman noticed that Samus was staring at her face which had Tiger Stripes and Tiger Ears . She was also wearing a black sleeveless shirt and white cargo pants, which Samus also noted.

"My name is Kyama." the young woman said.

"Kyama, if you don't mind me asking what are you?" asked Samus.

"I am A Fauna," explained Kyama, "Now tell me Samus where am I and what is going on?"

"Well you see-" Samus started to explain , when all of a sudden a blonde kid that looked insane jumped off of the top of the stairwell and screamed what appeared to be the word "DIE!" over and over but was stopped by The Wii Fit trainer who, kicked the child away before grabbing Samus's hand and fleeing towards a door. Kyama then followed them and leaped inside, before the door was slammed.

"What was that?!" demanded Kyama.

"That was one of the infected Smashers." explained Samus.

Before Kyama, could ask, a blonde elf-like man dressed in green came crashing into the room, from the grey door in front of Kyama with a bang.

"Guys , we found Zelda!" announced Link.

"Is she coming back or not?" Samus asked.

"No." Link replied.

"Has she been infected with The Beserker Virus?!" Samus demanded.

"No, she's been murdered in the Library." Link said.

Then Samus rushed off to the door Link entered, followed by Kyama. What the girls saw was beyond belief , the body of a young elf-like woman with mousy brown hair whose head was not only separated from the body but still had a expression of horror on her face. Before Samus could ask where the rest of the body was, a drop of blood fell on Samus's head which caused her to see the headless body in a cross-like position.

"What the hell is this, I thought those infected with the Beserker Virus couldn't get in the safety zone?!" demanded Samus.

"Well it wasn't a person infected with the Beserker Virus who did this." Link said before handing Samus a note. After reading it Samus tore it apart and let the pieces fall to the ground.

"Whoever did this has a fucking twisted sense of humor." Samus said.

"Samus what-" The Wii Fit Trainer asked before pausing with horror upon the sight of what had occurred.

"Well go to the others ,I'll join you shortly." Samus said with ice in her voice, before The Wii Fit trainer dashed out the door.

"What did that Note say?" asked Kyama.

Samus sighed before saying, "The note said, Let The Games Begin, and it's apparently from the creator of the Beserker Virus."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey guy's this is my attempt at a Murder/Mystery SYOC, before I begin , yes I will make a Tales of Randomness Halloween special, Update Asura Soul and also a little something for Riky-Sama and Mystic's birthday. Anyway here is the form. I am accepting 11 OC's and will accept one per author with some exceptions. **

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Race: **

**Appearance: **

**Outfit: **

**Weapon: **

**Powers:**

**Strengths: **

**Weakness:**

**Personality: **

**Final Smash: (This will play a important part trust me) **


End file.
